


Waiting for You

by GeeLiz_98



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Jongin and Taemin are embarking on a blossoming relationship filled with passion, secrecy and an excitement that Jongin had never experienced before.An exciting dynamic he had never had with his boyfriend.Will Jongin finally have to make a decision that will change his life forever?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written much smut before. This isn't really porn without plot because the porn has plot if you look close enough. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The stairwell up to the loft always smelled like stale piss. It was nigh on impossible to get to the landing without retching unless one held onto their nose. 

Although, the entire apartment block - if it could even be called that, with it being more on the side of a environmental health write-off that was once an industrial complex in a past life - was usually plunged in darkness so the art of locating through aroma became pretty helpful. Except for the single bright white flickering tube light on the very top floor, there was nothing to aid sight at all. 

Maybe that was for the best, Jongin thought to himself as he passed the second floor, identified by the tell-tale stench of weed (maybe that was the piss smell, after all). The only thing to actually see was lifting floorboards held by loose nails, damp-stained ceilings, and obscenities graffitied on the walls: a juvenile penis, the word CUNT in elaborate lettering, and a stenciled image of a naked woman with the words ‘Orgasm Addict’ painted underneath. Taemin had told him it was from a band. Jongin wondered how he was so unphased by such a thing decorating the walls outside his home. 

Even worse than all of that, Taemin’s apartment didn’t even have a proper door. He was protected by a whole steel shutter - again adorned with spray paint but only song lyrics and flowers this time, courtesy of the tenant himself. Jongin wondered if it was for the best given the foray of drug-addicts and criminals who frequented the building. At least no one was kicking down that monstrosity.

Feeling a squeamish crawling sensation up his back as soon as the stairwell was out of eyeshot, Jongin rapped on the door frantically. Even the loud dubstep creeping up from the basement about 50 steps down was setting him on edge. 

“Oi! Taemin,” he called out, still knocking, “let me in!”

Making no move to open the shutter, Taemin called out from inside, “it’s unlocked. Pull the lever.” 

Jongin groaned before leaping out of his skin at the sound of glass smashing downstairs, rushing over to the cold, metal lever and turning it as fast as he could, praying that the shutter would open quicker. He didn’t even wait for the shutter to open all the way before crawling under it and forcing it back down with his hands. 

“I fucking _hate_ this place!” He bemoaned, kicking off his converse and pattering into the loft space bare-foot. 

The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the figure lounging across the cracked leather sofa in the centre of the loft. Taemin. Even in nothing but a long black hoodie, hood pulled over his jet black hair and top pulled to his knees, bare legs on show, he looked ethereal. What use was decor when the most beautiful specimen in the universe was sitting right there? No object could compete.

Taemin raised his eyebrows in judgement, “nice to see you too, doll.” His words were snarky but his gaze was playful. 

The loft was mostly dark, only lit atmospherically by cheap fairy lights draped over the TV set and along the wall above Taemin’s metal-framed bed which also sat in the front room. The open plan room held Taemin’s entire life (bar the bathroom), including a quaint kitchen glowing with about 10 candles scattered across the counter. Jongin wondered how he survived somewhere so cold, small, and drab. But that was just Taemin, he didn’t even seem to notice.

Taemin was barely a shadow in the dimness but his face was lit aglow. He was reading something when Jongin walked in but had since closed it on his lap. 

“Sorry,” Jongin walked further into the room, observing his surroundings and noticing no changes other than a new tapestry hanging over the cracked window. At least he wouldn’t be woken up at 4am when the sun rose to a bitter draft. “What you reading?”

The other man didn’t answer straight away, instead sizing him up with an intense gaze. Jongin felt half naked whenever he did that because it was impossible to know what he was thinking about. 

“I didn’t think we were at that stage in our relationship, Jongin.”

That comment left Jongin a little stunned to say the least. He had only asked about a book and Taemin was already starting on him. 

“Taemin, please,” he whined like a petulant child, running his hands through his long hair. Well, longer than it was before he met Taemin. It was nearly a mullet by this stage but the other man said he liked it. “Can we not do this now?”

The other man sighed and stood up from his seat, handing the paperback to Jongin, before heading off to the bathroom. They could have _that_ conversation later but, for now, Jongin wanted to forget everything that was going on in the outside world and focus on them. The two of them. 

For some reason, Taemin was taking absolutely ages in the bathroom and Jongin was getting antsy hanging around on his own so he took it upon himself to climb into bed. He shed his clothes, leaving them in a clumsy pile on top of his shoes, and headed naked over to the bedroom area. 

Taemin’s bedroom - if it could even be called that as a double bed plonked up by a wall, separated from the rest of Taemin’s living space by a sheer purple sheet which left nothing to the imagination - was the only part of the loft that was actually decorated. 

Lit by strings of fairy lights it had a calm vibe to it, not too over-stimulating- but there was plenty to focus on. One thing Jongin had learned about Taemin over the months of knowing him was how much he loved music, literature, theatre and art in general. Every inch of the towering wall was plastered with show-posters, underlined pages torn out from books, sketches signed by Taemin himself. But there were no photographs, simply gaps where Jongin imagined photos used to live. 

The only things Jongin knew about Taemin he had pieced together by himself. By paying attention to the clues and puzzle pieces left laying around his living space. The other man didn’t divulge anything at all and it was infuriating. 

It was boring waiting for Taemin to finish whatever he was doing. Jongin reached down to the floor where he had dropped Taemin’s book and studied the cover. It was some non-fiction book about feminism or something. Jongin was impressed by the other man’s brains but not interested enough to open it and read it. 

That was another thing to add to the list of things he knew about Taemin: he was smart, socially-conscious, and read books without pictures.

“Sorry about that,” Taemin apologised as he emerged from the bathroom not long after, also completely naked and towel drying his hair, “I didn’t have a shower when I got in from work.”

Jongin decided in that moment that he was going to push his luck, “where do you work?” 

He knew he was picking a fight but he was down for a fight for some reason. Taemin’s secrecy was pissing him off and the book issue had irritated him. Them fighting wasn’t anything new, however, so Taemin rolled with it. 

With an unwavering glare he quipped back, “where does your boyfriend work, Jongin?”  
  


“That was a low blow.”

“Was it?” Taemin asked, dropping his towel to the ground and sauntering over to the bed without breaking eye-contact and crawled over to where Jongin was lying and hovered his naked body above Jongin’s own, “as low as you still dragging him around like some nice little accessory?”  
  


Taemin leaned into Jongin’s neck and began to place fleeting kisses over his jugular, bringing goosebumps up to the surface of Jongin’s smooth, tanned skin. Jongin felt like putty under his touch. 

“See. I think it’s pretty low that you parade around your nice, prim boyfriend in the day time,” he began scraping his teeth over Jongin’s pulsating artery causing the other man to shudder, “and then you come to me for the fix you actually need when he’s not paying you enough attention.” 

He suddenly bit down. Hard, eliciting a small yelp from Jongin who was becoming aroused at even the slightest bit of pain. One thing was for certain, the controversial boyfriend would never have done that. Never in a million years. 

“I...ah, ah, ah,” Jongin gasped out as Taemin began to suck over the scratch he created on Jongin’s neck, at the same time twisting his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, “t-that’s not the same thing!”

“No?” Taemin continued to suck and suck, creating what would be a disgusting bruise and the thought of having to hide it made a sharp thrill shoot through Jongin’s body and straight to his groin, “is it not the same? You get to keep your secrets. I get mine.”

“My secrets aren’t kept from you though,” Jongin tried to argue back, barely having the breath to get the words out. 

Speaking became impossible when Taemin thrust his hand over the other man’s mouth. 

“Be quiet.” 

Taemin finally removed his mouth from Jongin’s neck and removed his hand. He jumped out of the bed and knelt on the floor to grab something out from under his bed. 

This was a conversation they had gone over time and time again and Jongin honestly didn’t know why they kept rehashing it every time they saw each other. It was pretty clear that Taemin wasn’t going to open up to Jongin, at least while he was still the side chick, and Jongin secretly enjoyed the tension the conflict created: it was one of the reasons he kept coming back. For the thrill of it all. 

Taemin stood up abruptly, now carrying a box in his hands, and dropped it on the bed. Jongin’s heart began to beat with excitement. 

“You know what to do.” Taemin stated bluntly as he removed the lid from the box, removing items from it one by one. 

Jongin certainly did know what to do and he immediately crawled out from underneath the bed sheet and lifted himself onto his knees, placing his hands into his lap diligently, just as Taemin had asked him to the very first time they tried this. 

Taemin glanced up at him with his beautiful brown eyes making Jongin’s pulse raise even faster with the carnal desire he displayed. 

“Good.” His eyes fell back to the box which he closed again and dropped back onto the floor. He picked an item off the bed, one which made Jongin gulp with anticipation. They had used a ball gag once before and Jongin was desperate to use one again, “What do you do if you want me to stop?” 

Jongin knew this so he answered confidently, “I say “candyfloss”. That’s the safeword.”

Taemin looked at him like he was dense which Jongin was a little confused by; he knew the safe-word was candy floss because he chose it in the first place. There was no way he would forget it. 

The other man’s expression made more sense when he waved the item in his hands in front of Jongin’s face with the same judgemental look plastered on his face. 

“How are you going to say “candyfloss” with a ball gag in your mouth, Jongin?” 

Ah. 

“Oh shit, yeah,” Jongin winced in embarrassment, “I forgot. Erm,” he tried to jog his memory but he was still slightly distracted by the naked man standing in front of him, “OH! I click my fingers, right?”  
  


Taemin couldn’t help but chuckle at Jongin’s enthusiasm at being able to correctly answer a seemingly simple question and ruffled his hair playfully as he sat on the bed beside him. 

“Hey!” Jongin pouted, “you’re ruining the horny, angsty, tense atmosphere! I’m supposed to be mad at you for keeping secrets from me!” 

“Oh, shut up, Jongin,” Taemin scoffed, “you know you love it.” 

He did. He loved the secrecy and the sneaking around and the ridiculously kinky sex that he could only dream of only a few months before then. Sure, a part of him wanted to know more about the man he was sharing a bed with but the rest of him enjoyed the air of mystery. 

Without another word, Taemin pulled down on Jongin’s bottom lip with his thumb, dragging the digit across the surface, watching as Jongin passively allowed him to without any resistance. Jongin didn’t resist when he pushed the thumb into Jongin’s mouth, nor did he resist when Taemin pushed the thumb down on his tongue. 

“See.” Taemin said, sucking his own index finger and rubbing the saliva onto Jongin’s still-pert nipple, “can’t say “candyfloss” now, can you?” 

Jongin shook his head, stunned for some reason and such a simple action. A simple action that his boyfriend would never have performed on him. Not that it mattered anymore. 

“Suck.”

And Jongin did. Very enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically if the drool dripping down his chin was anything to go by but Taemin didn’t seem to mind. They remained in that position for a short while, staring at each other with a weird intensity until Taemin pulled his thumb out with a pop. Without so much as a second’s thought, he took his thumb and wiped the spit onto Jongin’s torso. 

“Ew, that’s kind of gross,” Jongin admitted. 

“You know the whole idea of this is that you’re a bit quieter and do as I say, right?” Taemin teased him, “that’s literally why you have a dom. To dominate you. Right now we’re like two biddies having a chat on the number 3 bus…”  
  


“I know, I’m sorry,” Jongin said with a giggle, not really sorry at all, “I’m just nervous! And really excited, you know? It’s all so new to me!” 

The other man smiled at him endearingly and reached across to tuck a strand of Jongin’s hair behind his ears. 

“It’s growing longer,” he observed, “you did that for me, yeah?”

Jongin nodded shyly. He had done it for Taemin, much to the dismay of his boyfriend who always loved Jongin’s short hair. Perhaps that action alone spoke louder than any hidden secrets or discreet jobs ever could. 

“I like it. I like it a lot.”

Without another word, both men leaned in together at same time to share a soft kiss. They had shared much harsher, more passionate kisses before, driven by frustration and tension. But the gentle kisses were nice, too. They were a secret shared between the two of them, the secret that they both held, the secret feelings that they had for each other. 

“You ready to carry on now?” Taemin asked and Jongin nodded without hesitation straightening his back and ensuring that his hands were flat on his thighs. Just as Taemin had asked him the first time. The other man said that this way was much more comfortable than holding hands behind one’s back, something he said may be tricky for a beginner. He was always attentive like that. 

The ball gag that Taemin placed in Jongin’s mouth was only small and had plenty of breathable holes in it. While Jongin had sort of wanted a bigger one, a proper one, the stretch of his lips and jaw even with a smaller ball proved that he would have to wait for that. 

He remained still as Taemin reached behind him and fastened the back. It still felt loose enough that Jongin could slip it off himself, probably another safety precaution, but the weight on his tongue and the restriction of his mouth turned him on beyond belief. 

Taemin evidently noticed his arousal because he immediately reached to grab onto his dick and squeezed tightly near the balls. No pumping, no airs or graces. Tight squeezing. 

Jongin gasped, garbled sounds forcing their way out of his throat where the words got stuck in his mouth, his eyes clenched shut as a hot fire rippled through him. 

Taemin smirked and reached behind himself to retrieve a bright pink cock ring. It was an awfully gaudy spectacle but the sight alone caused Jongin to fidget in place, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Have you orgasmed since last week?” Taemin asked nonchalantly, twiddling the sex toy in one hand and still squeezing down with the other. 

Jongin attempted to answer that question verbally before remembering, once again, why he couldn’t and shook his head dramatically. He had desperately wanted to, especially when he thought of Taemin accidentally in the shower and his little friend came very much to life. He had even had to fake a migraine 5 days in a row so that he didn’t have to fuck his boyfriend. 

His thoughts were cut short by Taemin giving his cock a single forceful tug which made his back shoot up straight like a rod. His erection was growing even more to the point of aching. 

“You fidget way too much,” he released Jongin’s length, much to Jongin’s disappointment but quickly replaced his hand with the rubber ring, pumping Jonign’s dick exactly twice more before sitting back on his haunches, “is that too tight?” 

Jongin shook his head. It was a little snug but he supposed that was the entire purpose. 

“Good,” came the short reply. It was fascinating to Jongin how Taemin could be such a multi-faceted, interesting, and dynamic man while being of so few words. Jongin wondered if that was part of his charm; he had Jongin wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even have to try. “Your boyfriend hasn’t touched you?”

Once again, Jongin shook his head in denial. He wouldn’t have even considered it and seeing the beautiful man sitting right before, in all of his other-wordly glory, Jongin didn’t harbour a modicum of remorse. He had what he wanted right in front of him. 

A silence fell over them that felt incredibly charged. Jongin was practically trembling with arousal and anticipation while Taemin simply sat there, watching him, a glint in his eyes but no outward signs of what he was thinking. 

He seemed to be considering something for a second before he finally broke the tension. 

''Get on your hands and knees and face the headboard."

Without a second thought, Jongin did just that, his legs shaking violently enough to make him stumble on the way. He could guess what Taemin was about to do and he couldn't wait, letting out an involuntary moan at the sound of shuffling behind him. 

As Jongin expected by that stage, Taemin didn't say anything but Jongin clearly heard the sound of a bottle opening and the squirting sound of a liquid being poured onto Taemin's hands. 

Jongin's opening fluttered out of control at the mere thought of Taemin's fingers entering him. 

Taemin tentatively touched Jongin's asshole with cold wet fingers, so cold that Jongin gasped and tried to bite down on the gag which was consuming his entire mouth. 

Carefully, Taemin circled Jongin's asshole, spreading lube in concentric circles until the substance began to warm up. Jongin's dick was twitching uncontrollably, desperate for the fingers to force their way inside. But he knew Taemin well enough to guess that he wouldn't give in lightly. 

Just as Jongin thought Taemin couldn't make him suffer any longer, he completely removed his fingers. 

Jongin groaned in frustration, so desperate and so pent up. 

"Be patient," Taemin demanded with a humorous lilt in his tone. "I've decided I want to try something new. I think you need a little bit more discipline." 

Those words alone, words that proved Taemin's dominance in their gradually developing dynamic, caused Jongin's mouth to water and his heart to palpitate out of control. 

He tried to crane his neck around to see what the other man was up to behind him but he was afraid to move given that he was told not to: he had made that mistake before and he left Taemin's house a very unhappy man. 

All he had to go on was the clinking of metal behind him. 

Oh my God, handcuffs! 

That's what Jongin would have said had he been able to speak but instead he could do no more than let out a slobbered, garbled stream of nonsense. 

Taemin smirked at him, clearly getting as much out of their activities as Jongin was. That was good to know since Jongin had feared in the past that he was the one having all of the fun. The sight of Taemin's stunning erection proved that worry to be utterly unfounded.

"Hmm," Taemin hummed, the clinking of metal echoing through the room as he played with the handcuffs, "lay down on your back." 

Like a puppy being thrown a bone, Jongin's breathing turned erratic as he moved onto his back with lightning speed. Finally, he could see Taemin's full form towering above him. 

Jongin watched on with awe as Taemin contorted his legs so that his knees were up by his hips, exposing his still-wet arsehole, and holding them tightly in place. 

"Raise your arms over your head," Taemin commanded, "don't move your legs." 

Jongin wouldn't have dared. 

Jongin had to strain his neck awkwardly once again to watch Taemin as he delicately moved his wrists up to the edges of the metal bed frame as far as he could without causing strain in Jongin's muscles. As soon as he found a position he was satisfied with, he wrapped the chain link around the solitary vertical bar on the frame and locked a cuff onto each wrist.

Jongin's initial instinct was to tug on the handcuffs and the sound of the chain restricting his movement increased his arousal to the point where it crawled through his entire body, burning in his chest, ringing in his ears, gathering in his throat. Taemin better penetrate him soon or _something_ before he exploded. 

Luckily, Jongin's dreams were about to become true. 

"I know you haven't had an orgasm for a while…" that was an understatement. It felt like a lifetime, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you."

Once again, he reached into his box of tricks and retrieved a small pink bullet shaped object which was attached to a small controller by a long black wire. Jongin was a little confused because he had never seen anything like that before.

Taemin moved to sit cross-legged in front of Jongin, his dick perfectly framed by his legs, and once again started to spread lube around Jongin's anus except this time he gradually began to breach the hole, each time he did so pushing further in, making sure to take the lube with him. 

"This is a remote control vibrator," he explained, gesturing towards the object with his head, "usually these are wireless but I prefer to use these wired ones the first few times...so you can turn it off yourself and all that," he must have remembered that Jongin's hands were tied before adding, "with your feet, obviously. The dial is massive. And always in reach." He twiddled the wire demonstratively.

The vibrator itself was only small so Taemin only prepped Jongin with one finger, much to his devastation: he wanted to be filled up by the other man in any way possible. He was almost disappointed when Taemin placed it inside of him and pressed the button on the controller.

The buzzing was so weak it hardly did anything but Jongin could feel that the pointed end was resting right above his prostate. He sneakily attempted to move his ass so as to press the object inside of himself in order to increase the pressure on his sensitive spot.

As soon as he moved to do so, the vibrating stopped abruptly and Jongin was pushing down on hard plastic. His whole body was firing off and he had no outlet. 

"Boys who can't sit still don't cum," Taemin insisted with harsh eyes, "behave yourself, Jongin." 

Not wanting to irritate Taemin any further, Jongin lay back in the instructed position and waited with as much patience as he could muster. 

His patience paid off because, within seconds, Taemin boosted the vibrations up to their highest setting causing Jongin to let out a muffled scream. If Taemin kept going much longer he may have come everywhere. If it weren't for the cock ring restricting blood flow, he would most definitely have come already.

The playful glint in Taemin's eyes was proof enough that he was taking great pleasure in watching Jongin struggle, watching him writhe about in the bed while trying so hard to keep his legs still, still unable to move his arms. 

Just as the sensation became unbearable, a tiny amount of pre cum began to leak from Jongin's throbbing cock. He moaned and groaned, knowing he was about to come. His breathing quickened and his heart was pounding in his ears. Like a balloon on the verge of exploding, he was taking the last steps to falling over the edge. 

Then the vibrating stopped and he screamed in agony. 

"Whoops! Sorry." Taemin said with nonchalance. Jongin was starting to think he was an evil bastard. 

He reached over to grab his mobile phone. He clicked the lockscreen on and then closed it again with a pensive look. 

"Hmm. You've had the cock ring on for 10 minutes," he explained. Jongin thought he'd had it on for closer to a lifetime, "and I'd never leave one on a beginner for more than 15 minutes. Because it would hurt too much…" 

He trailed off, still in thought, but moved up the bed, remote control still in hand, and leaned his head so as to nuzzle his nose into Jongin's neck, unperturbed by the obvious build up of perspiration. 

"I reckon I can edge you for 5 more minutes," he whispered, causing goosebumps to spring up on Jongin's skin, "and then I'll remove it. Deal?" 

It certainly was a deal and Jongin braced himself for the next 5 minutes of overwhelming arousal and torture. 

Every 30 seconds, Taemin would knock the vibrator up to maximum, waiting while Jongin writhed about to the tune of the pleasure building up and up and up. Then whenever Jongin looked as though he were about to explode, when the whimpering made way for guttural groans, Taemin would stop and place soft kisses on Jongin's neck, jaw, cheeks and head.

This process repeated 5 times, each time becoming more unbearable. Jongin was convinced that his dick was so erect and so swollen that it would burst right through the cock ring, finally giving him the release he craved. But the cock ring was so unforgiving, as was Taemin. 

"Okay. I'm going to remove the cock ring now but," Taemin instructed sternly, "you do not come until I say so." 

Removing the cock ring was painfully difficult given the width of Jongin's length and the way Taemin pulled and caught his dainty fingers on the cock made Jongin choke. All of his energy was focused on not coming. He couldn't come. He had to wait. 

Finally, the cock ring came off and Jongin was amazed by the spurts of precum that automatically spat from his cock. But he could not come.

Taemin didn't acknowledge the precum at all but he must have seen it. He must have known how desperate Jongin was. 

Jongin expected that Taemin would finish the job right away and whack the vibrations back up to eleven and Jongin could finish in ecstasy. 

He was wrong. 

Taemin, without a word, began to stroke Jongin's dick so gently, up and down up and down, sporadically fingering over his slit. He wasn't doing with enough strength to cause an orgasm even in Jongin's pent up state and it made Jongin's insides burn. 

For the most intense few minutes that was all Taemin did. Stroke with butterfly touches, pushing Jongin to euphoric tears. Maybe Jongin would never come. Maybe this was it. 

Just as Jongin began to slip into a foggy headspace in which he could think of nothing but the fire in his groin, Taemin amped up the vibrator and began to jack Jongin off with all of the vigour he could muster. 

The orgasm that result was the most euphoric, immense, blissful thing Jongin had ever felt in his life. His eyes rolled entirely into the back of his skull until he only saw black. Cum spattered everywhere in what felt like a continuous stream, so much force that Jongin wouldn't have been surprised if he squirted. The orgasm went on and and on, his muscles convulsing out of control. He was probably screaming but he could hardly hear over the blood rushing in his ears. 

Jongin didn't even notice that Taemin had stopped touching him until the other man lifted his head carefully, undoing the buckle of the ball gag, pulling it out of Jongin's mouth along with a string of spit. It was a bit gross but Jongin was way too blissed out to care. 

"Oh my God that was fucking amazing. Taemin. I think you're a magician. How the fuck did you do that holy SHIT! I think I've died a bit and gone to heaven and-" 

His babbling was cut off by soft lips colliding with his own. They hadn't made out this passionately before and, honestly, Jongin could stay like this forever. 

They continued to kiss messily while Taemin used his dexterity to unlock one of Jongin's handcuffs but he became too overwhelmed when Jongin shoved his tongue into Taemin's mouth to bother with the other one.

Jongin used his free hand to palm Taemin's bare ass, taking note of the erection pressing into his thigh, feeling proud when the other man moaned in pleasure. 

That was when Jongin had an idea.

He reached behind him and grabbed the free cuff, fiddling with it so that it was open. Then he held onto Taemin's hand and strategically moved it so that his wrist was by the bar. Then he locked it.

Taemin snorted into the kiss and glanced up into Jongin's teasing eyes, "naughty boy."

They resumed kissing, getting increasingly hotter both sexually and physically; they were both drenched in sweat. 

Jongin reached in between their naked bodies and began palming at Taemin's erection, revelling in his whispers, building him up towards his orgasm way quicker than Taemin had. Jongin didn't have the skill nor the patience. 

It didn't take long for Taemin to climax and, when he did, his muscles contracted in such a his legs shot straight out, knocking the box of sex toys onto the floor. 

It was the clink of metal on the floor that sobered him up quicker than he would have liked. 

"Fuck! The key!" 

  
  
  
  


They had been sitting on the bed for about ten minutes without saying a word. They had tried to fish for the key but to no avail: it had slid across the floor to the other side of the room and there was no way they could even slide the bed over with them on it.

They were stuck. 

"You sure you don't have a secret roommate who can rescue us?" Jongin asked, sheepishly knowing this situation was mostly his fault. 

Taemin glared at him, eyes twitching before he took a deep breath and answered the question with a freakishly level tone.

"I'm sure." 

"Is there anyone you can phone?" Jongin's phone was across the room by that point so there was no chance he could ring any of his friends. He would be way too humiliated anyway; he didn't want his friends to have to find him naked and handcuffed to a bed with a man who wasn't his boyfriend. 

"I guess." 

Taemin grabbed his phone which was thankfully still on the bed.

He clicked some buttons and scrolled through his contacts before clicking on the name "Key" and ringing. The phone went straight to answer phone. 

"Shit." 

Taemin didn't give up, however and phoned 3 more numbers in his phone. First someone called Jinki whose phone rang out and went to voicemail. Then someone called Minho who had a ridiculous dial tone - some shitty rap song - but he didn't answer either.

"If Jonghyun doesn't answer," Taemin explained, "we're fucked. Just so you know." 

Jonghyun didn't answer. It went straight to his answer phone message. 

_Hey! This is Jonghyun. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but I will ring you straight back!_

"Like hell he will," Taemin groaned, dropping the phone onto the mattress, "that man will sleep until 1pm at the _earliest_! He's been working early shifts for the past week!" 

Well. That didn't instil much confidence in Jongin who was starting to wonder if they would die there, on the bed, naked.

"Will anyone come to save us?" He asked, starting to panic, "do your friends like you enough to look for you?"

Taemin was apparently offended by that and thumped him on the arm, "of course they do, you cheeky bitch! They're all asleep! It's like...1am!" 

Jongin pouted, annoyed about being scolded. 

"Besides…" Taemin continued, "why don't you ring your friends? I presume you have them."

"I do!" Jongin insisted, "I can't remember their numbers…" 

Taemin pinched his brow in anguish at the absurdity of the situation. 

''Well, you can't blame me for asking, Jongin. Like you said, we don't know anything about each other."

It was true. It was really shit but they didn't. They had this amazing, exciting, passionate relationship but they didn't even know each other's friends. Because Jongin was too chicken shit and Taemin, rightfully, wanted to shield himself from heartbreak.

"We could change that…" Jongin suggested, reaching to hold Taemin's hand.

"What about your boyfriend? Will we be a crowded relationship or will you finally tell him the truth? Will you finally admit that you're lugging him around unfairly? Will you finally give me what I deserve?" 

Jongin closed his eyes in shame. He wanted to make this right. So desperately but he didn't want to break his boyfriend's heart. He still loved him, after all. Just not in the way he was supposed to.

"Here," Taemin took his phone and handed it to Jongin, "phone him. I presume you know his number..."

"What!? Are you _insane!?_ He'll catch us! I can't phone _him_ of all people!"

Taemin looked at him sympathetically and leaned across to place a kiss on Jongin's ear and combed his fingers through his hair. 

"That's exactly why you have to ring him. I'll be here with you. Rip off the bandaid, Jongin-ah…"

So he did. With fingers so sweaty that the touch-screen barely worked, Jongin dialed his boyfriend's number, knowing he would be just finishing his shift in the kitchen at work. He was on clean up that week.

He answered on the second ring.

" _Jongin is everything okay? What's wrong?"_

"Er...hi, Kyungsoo I-" 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and if it weren't for Taemin's grounding presence, he would have burst into tears.

" _Hey, hey what's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I'm...I'm in a spot of trouble and...I need you to come and help me...I...I'm sorry, Soo. I'm really sorry."

" _I'm on my way. Send me your address. Just,"_ he sighed, _"Jongin. It's...it's okay. I get it. Just. Please wait for me. Just this one time. Wait for me. Okay?"_

He knew. Jongins breath picked up and his chest expanded with gathering sobs but he didn't cry. His mind raced as he wondered if Kyungsoo knew that something was wrong. If he knew that Jongin was sneaking around. The fact that he was still being so decent, that he was still willing to come to his boyfriend without question made Jongin feel like a dick.

Jongin swallowed his tears and focused on Taemin stroking his arm. He steadied his breathing, knowing that he had to calm down. The damage was done. 

Then Taemin spoke up.

"I work in a library." 

Jongin whipped his head around to face the other man. He was stunned by the sudden revelation that he forgot about his breathing but he was also confused. 

"A _library!?_ "

Taemin chuckled and leaned his head on Jongin's shoulder, resting his free hand on his thigh, stroking his palm across the thin black hairs. 

"Yes. A library. Mostly in the kiddie section. I read nursery rhymes for a living." 

"That's adorable," Jongin admitted with a giggle, "but unexpected. I'd assumed you worked in a sex shop…" 

Taemin twisted his ear, "hey! Cheeky. I'm very much multi-faceted! Where do you work then!? A judgmental bitch cafe?" 

Jongin laughed so loudly he even shocked himself, "that makes no fucking sense, you know. But no. I'm a nurse, actually…" 

Taemin's face lit up with interest, "really? Oh wow! That's so cool! My mom is a nurse."

Jongin smiled back, admiring the beauty in Taemin's smile, "but...why are you telling me all this now? You wouldn't even tell me the name of that book and now...why?"

Taemin ran his fingers through Jongin's hair again and smiled, "because you've finally done the right thing. And now, I want you to go home with that boyfriend of yours and _promise me_ that you'll let him go gently. Okay?" 

Jongin nodded once again. For this one instance, he didn't need Taemin to tell him what to do. He knew what needed to happen next and he needed to be strong enough to make things right. He needed to tell Kyungsoo the truth. 

Then a knock came on the metal shutter.

"Jongin are you in there!?" A hesitant voice called.

Taemin placed a kiss on Jongin's trembling lips. 

"Do the right thing, Jongin-ah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and maybe I'll write more stuff like this! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you like. I have tweetfics on there as well. Like...2...@Yeoloutof10
> 
> Stream Criminal (this one isn't optional, unfortunately) https://youtu.be/hFQL7BS6lrs


End file.
